Ice Grogg
Ice Groggy Grogg Ice Lion Icezilla The Automaker Sockhard|occupation = Rapper singer songwriter actor producer director writer media personality record producer entrepreneur record executive philanthropist audio engineer youth football coach|years active = 1989-present|organization = Grogg Youth Football League|net worth = US$2.3 billion (January 2020)|television = Groggy Dizzle Televizzle Ice Grogg's Father Hood Grogg After Dark The Definite Ones Martha & Ice's Potluck Dinner Party|boards = Bound Electronics|spouse = |children = 4|relatives = Brandy Haywood (cousin) Ken J (cousin) Jamie Banks (cousin) Daz Finger (cousin) Jeff Grogg (cousin) RTX (cousin)|awards = List of awards and nominations|module = gangsta rap political hip hop funk G-funk reggae |instruments = Vocals synthesizer keyboards turntables drum machine sampler |label = EMPIRE Groggystyle (current) RCA Inspiration E1 i am OTHER Columbia Stones Throw RCA Capitol EMI Geffen Priority No Limit Interscope Death Row (former) |associated_acts = 268 2 Weeks of Funk N.W.A. World Class Wreckin' Cru 2Pac 50 Cent KGT Tha Westsidaz Eminem Anderson Paak The T.O.C. Charlie Wilson The Game Groggy's Angels Dr. Dre Major Lazer Master P Jeff Grogg Pharrell Psy Too Tall Tha Grogg Squad Wiz Khalifa Kendrick Lamar Rihanna Warren G }}}} Kevin Christopher Moore Jr. (born August 26, 1972), known professionally as Ice Grogg, is an American rapper, singer, songwriter, actor, producer, director, writer, media personality, record producer, entrepreneur, record executive, philanthropist, audio engineer and youth football coach. Early life Musical career Other ventures Style, rap skills and musical influences Personal life Business ventures and investments World records Legal issues and controversies Discography Filmography Awards and nominations References Further reading External links Category:Ice Grogg Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American businesspeople Category:21st-century American businesspeople Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:20th-century Muslims Category:21st-century Muslims Category:African-American billionaires Category:African-American film producers Category:African-American film directors Category:American film producers Category:African-American investors Category:American investors Category:American billionaires Category:African-American Muslims Category:American film directors Category:African-American record producers Category:American record producers Category:African-American male rappers Category:African-American male singers Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American businesspeople Category:African-American television producers Category:American television producers Category:African-American singer-songwriters Category:American singer-songwriters Category:African-American television directors Category:American television directors Category:African-American television personalities Category:American television personalities Category:American businesspeople convicted of crimes Category:American male singers Category:American male rappers Category:American male songwriters Category:American hip hop singers Category:American hip hop record producers Category:American male screenwriters Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American media company founders Category:American music industry executives Category:American music video directors Category:American online publication editors Category:American reality television producers Category:American reggae musicians Category:American hip hop musicians Category:American hip hop DJs Category:American people convicted of drug offenses Category:American people convicted of assault Category:African-American Christians Category:Former Rastafarians Category:American chairmen of corporations Category:American corporate directors Category:American music publishers (people) Category:American retail chief executives Category:Businesspeople from Los Angeles Category:Converts to Islam Category:Businesspeople in the cannabis industry Category:Cannabis music Category:Converts to the Rastafari movement Category:Crips Category:Death Row Records artists Category:Former Nation of Islam members Category:Game show hosts Category:Gangsta rappers Category:G-funk artists Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Musicians from Long Beach, California Category:No Limit Records artists Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:Wilson Classical High School alumni Category:People from Woodland Hills, Los Angeles Category:People acquitted of murder Category:Priority Records artists Category:Rappers from Los Angeles Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Grammy Award winners for rap music Category:Record producers from Los Angeles Category:Reggae fusion artists Category:Singers from Los Angeles Category:Songwriters from California Category:268 (group) members Category:Tha Grogg Squad members Category:Television producers from California Category:Film producers from California Category:Film directors from Los Angeles Category:Writers from Los Angeles Category:Screenwriters from California Category:West Coast hip hop musicians Category:20th-century American rappers Category:21st-century American rappers